Life's a Party
by Van the Key of Lain
Summary: God..I'm 30. Warning: Shounen Ai


**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto, and this is making me no profit.

**NOTE:** **KakaGai,** So, if your not a fan or can't stand this pairing, then why would you wanna be here?

**Cameos – LeeSaku, NaruHina NejiTen, ChoIno**

Fluff, Sap, Thought, Silly Humor, Deviance, Kisses, Songfic (Yeah…Yeah, it sorta happened. Sorry. Heh.)

- - -

**_Life's a Party…_**

A shinobi's life was one like a fire. It burned brightly and would for a good long while if left alone. However there were always elements that could easily snuff it out. Fire is precious, just like human life. Fire is what heralded the true dawn of man, and as such, mans true life.

So living day to day was common to almost all Ninja. Like playing a game of chance; the odds always changed, but more than most of the time, you had it in your favor. Due to this, finding time to make use of ones life could be considered pointless to some; why try to have a relationship or a family if you could die tomorrow?

Why? Well, simple.

To live life to the fullest.

To not have regret over not accomplishing something.

To not die without loving someone; be who it may.

Lively was the atmosphere for this particular night. Several individuals were gathering around in a comfortable sized house, mingling with one another; chatting about anything and everything. It was a regular party, on a regular day.

Ok, the day wasn't so much regular – New Years was a day of importance; ushering in the New Year, the new life, the new…newness.

Then why did he feel so old?

Oh right… he was thirty.

_'Joy'._

And so, with little more than a mention of a party that evening, people would flock to enjoy the festivities. Some people would actually be so kind and bring little trinkets or take away a burden and bring food for the party. This was always welcomed, and always appreciated. It wasn't a bother that most saw this as just another celebration to the new year coming forth. There were the few that did see the double meaning, and that was all that mattered.

So who was still here after five hours now? Let's see…

Jiraya-Sama and Tsunade-Sama were off in a corner; both looking rather boozed. Kurenai seemed to be casually conversing with Iruka, Genma and Shikamaru; Ino too. Kiba seemed engrossed in conversation with Shino. Choji was attacking the snacks. Adorable Lee was sharing a dance with Sakura. Naruto was imitating Lee's example and seemed to be pulling the Hyuuga girl, Hinata up with him. Speaking of Hyuuga – Ah.. Neji's brooding in corner; no wait, he's talking with Ten- oh my. Moving on.

Hmmm….

Further contemplation of who was and was not here was cut short as a wave from the adorable Lee was caught. Ah, the cue. Lee was such a sweet boy; and such a romanticist. Prior to the party he'd asked for a special favor. It was of course for the young woman whom he loved dearly. Though it wasn't a problem at all; any favor the spirited and youthful boy asked would be dealt with heartily.

And what did he want? Hardly anything at all, except that a song be played. Some American song he'd heard and picked out. Lee even said that the others might like it as well. Besides, parties needed music anyway. So far all that had been played was a normal standard. This would shake things up a bit.

Perhaps he should have listened to the song first, before playing it?

_Don't lose your way_

_With each passing day_

_You've come so far_

_Don't throw it away_

_'Oh, my.'_

_Live believing_

_Dreams are for weaving_

_Wonders are waiting to start_

There was certainly a reaction; seemed all the girls were in a trance.

_Live your story_

_Faith hope and glory_

_Hold to the truth_

_In your heart_

Even the other boys seem a little stunned by this sudden change.

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams_

_Will never die_

_Dreams see us through_

_To forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

And one by one, the couplings seemed to fall into step with the music. Sakura looks close to tears while Lee strokes her back, lovingly.

_Souls in the wind_

_Learn how to bend_

_Seek out a star_

_Hold on to the end_

_Valley, mountain_

_There is a fountain_

_Washes our tears_

_All away_

Naruto and Hinata are on the floor, dancing smoothly. Hinata no longer looks troubled. Naruto looks in awe; like he's trying to figure out the words.

_Words are swaying_

_Someone is praying_

_Please let us come_

_Home to stay_

Shikamaru is smiling softly, Ino is a well. Choji finds his way to the two, and offers the girl a hand. She accepts it.

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams_

_Will never die_

_Dreams see us through_

_To forever_

_Where clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

Neji has come out of his corner. Tenten is with him. They take to the floor. Daring for the Hyuuga boy to do something like dance in public.

_When we are out there_

_In the dark_

_We'll dream about the sun_

_In the dark_

_We'll feel the light_

_Warm our hearts_

_Everyone_

What kind of spells can a simple song hold? Has this ever happed before to anyone else?

_If we hold on together_

_I know our dreams_

_Will never die_

_Dreams see us through_

_To forever_

_As high_

_As souls can fly_

_The clouds roll by_

_For you and I_

The spell is over, but its effects remain. No, its effects will forever be permanent. Lee was right; everyone looked like they enjoyed it. Wonder how many actually understood it?

Another hour passes and with it many of the guests. A few remain behind, helping to clean up and offer a bit more cheer to the night before it is over.

"Thank you, so very much, Gai-Sensei. I had been wishing to play that song for Sakura-Chan for a whole month now."

"A month? Why such the wait, my adorable student?"

"It is a very lovely song, and felt special. So it seemed logical to play it during a special event." An enthusiastic smile.

"I got to play it for two special people."

"Lee.."

"Gai-Sensei."

A chuckle and a light laugh. No sunsets and crashing waves for right now. Ruffling his adorable student's hair, Gai smiled to the young man.

"Thank you, Lee. It indeed was a lovely song. It seemed to fit all our lives here in Konoha rather well."

"I thought so as well." Lee pushed a chair back under the table, following with a rather large yawn.

"Go on home, Lee. Get some sleep, for tomorrow will be a day full of vigorous New Years Training!"

"Are you sure, Gai-Sensei? There is still a bit-"

"I am sure. Go on. Besides, someone's waiting for you." A smiled was given to the boy.

"Hai. Goodnight, Gai-Sensei. Happy New Year and Happy Birthday."

A chuckle.

"Don't remind me. Goodnight, Lee."

And like that, the young man bounced off towards the door and woman whom waited for him patiently. Turning back around to the room in question, Gai eyed it with a little bit of dread.

"Ugh… what a mess."

"If you want, I'll do the dishes."

"Kakashi?" An eyebrow arched.

"Maa… so, dishes or no?"

A silent pause, then slight outburst.

"Where the hell were you during the whole party?"

"Here and there." A coy smile; one Gai could see through the floofy one's mask.

"Not even day two of the new year and already you're hip and cool ways annoy me. No doubt you found a reasonable amount of flirting material."

"Oh yeah…"

Gai's ears burned slightly at that. He didn't care, not one bit. So what?

"Dishes."

"'K."

"Use soap this time please."

"'K. Oh, and if you've forgotten, I win. So let's see, that makes me 55-54 now?"

"Wait, what?! What are you-"

"That last challenge you gave me. I win. Or at least I will soon anyway, so I'm counting now."

"First off, how? Secondly, you're time's not up yet. You still have another…" Gai glanced over at his wall clock.

"You still have another forty minutes."

Kakashi looked slightly thoughtful for a moment.

"Better get the dishes done first, in that case." Kakashi stated as he picked up a few plated, and proceeded towards the kitchen.

Gai glared at his comrade. What was the other man up to? The chances of him winning the challenge were thin, even if it had been rather silly this time.

_'I must have been really out of it to challenge him something so ... thoughtless.'_

About a week ago, Gai had given the silver hair man another one of their all too famous challenges. However, and for the life of him he couldn't understand, Gai's challenge this time had come as a surprise; and one that seemed rather out of it for the Beautiful Green Beast of Konoha. Thinking on it now, he was a bit embarrassed about it now; though he'd never admit that. No way. Challenges were important, no matter how… ridiculous they got.

_'I challenged him kiss someone without his mask on. Seriously, what the hell was I thinking? Or, wait… perhaps that was the night of the card game? Genma has sake- oh, now it makes sense.'_

Grumbling to himself and picked up a few glasses and more plates, and proceeded to the kitchen. Of course. Such a silly challenge would be such the result from a night of playing cards and drinking sake. Perhaps that's why Kakashi had agreed. He too had drunk his fair share. He remembered how the rules had been kinda weird as well, but Kakashi seemed less drunk than he – for Kakashi agreed to the fact Gai had to see it for it to count; and agreed to the mask being off. Though there was a rule or two that had been tossed out; something about a dog? Panting? God that night was fuzzy.

Unceremoniously dropping the items in the sink, he gave the other man a stare. It was one of those 'What are you up to' kinds of stares.

"What? I'm using soap."

"You really piss me off sometimes."

"Only sometimes?" A crinkle of the eye.

"One minute I can read you like a book. The next you are a blank page. I never know what chapter I'm on, nor when one will finish."

"Hmm.. I sound like an exciting read."

Gai just rolled his eyes.

"Relax, enjoy the last bit of your Birthday. You're getting on up in age and should enjoy what youth you have left."

"Don't give me that! You'll be thirty in nine months!"

"I am ageless."

"You are a smartass."

Kakashi looked at Gai like he'd just discovered something important. Gai raised an eyebrow.

"I just found something out."

"What?"

Kakashi proceeded to spray Gai in the face with the faucet spray hose.

"This thing has great reach."

"Dammit, Kakashi!"

The silver haired Jounin just laughed and sprayed the other again, who was now sporting a mess of wet hair. To his regard, Gai grabbed up a plate, and used it as a shield. Deciding to give his own attack, Gai reached into the sink and scooped up a handful of soapy bubbles, and proceeded to coat the silver haired one in them.

For a moment it worked, until the careless ploy of water caused the Tajutsu master to slip on a small puddle of water. Not that he was in any real danger, but enough of a slip to catch him off guard, and collide into the other. They didn't go very far, as the counter's corner caught them both. Kakashi was a little pinned at the moment, but he was still getting over the small bout of laughter from the first attack.

Dropping the plate back in the sink and re arming with more bubbles, Gai turned away from the assaulting water and smeared the fluffy soap in his rival's face – not that it would do any good, nor harm. For a moment things progressed along this silly path, until Gai's walk clock began to chime.

Their antics stopped then, Gai listening to the little chime, before it would go into the chime count.

"Ha! You have wasted all your time with foolishness. Now you can't count your win that you oh so thought you had." Gai beamed.

"You'd think that."

Gai gave the other a confused look, pursing his lips to the side.

"You have impressive skill, but no one would have enough time to retrieve someone and bring them back."

"You're right. That's a bit impossible now. Hn…"

The chime count was now nine. Three more and Gai was golden.

"Then the score is rightfully 54-55, in my favor!"

Ten.

"Maa.. I have time." The other spoke as he pulled down his mask.

Eleven.

"But it's - "

A kiss at Twelve.

Something soft and warm was against his lips. The feeling was nice, though a little weird. It had been a long time since he'd kissed or been kissed by anyone. It almost felt alien, but one never can forget the feeling truly. It was this nice feeling that had shocked him into a state of silent thought. His eyes were open, but unfocused and unseeing. His face felt warm; his ears burned lightly. He felt a shiver run through him.

This was…this was nice.

Dare he like it? Wasn't this wrong?

If it was wrong, why'd if feel so good?

Then it was gone, regrettably so. His vision seemed to clear a bit and his eyes could see again. He stared back at the face before him. There was a coy smile playing across it.

"I told you; I win."

Gai opened his mouth, intent on saying something along the lines of cheating, or something against the challenge, but found no such reply. It fell within the rules, and wasn't a cheat. Though he did finally find his voice, and his thought was more of a comment, than an argument against it.

"I didn't see it."

This comment got him a glare, the coy smile turning into a tiny sneer like frown.

"You were less than an inch away. Are you going blind now?"

"You shocked me. I zoned out."

The glare remained. Oh, he did not like being under that glare. Especially when he could view it so easily. No, that face would be marred with such an expression; it needed a smile, or at least something positive. Perhaps that's why his next words came out faster than he thought them?

"You'll have to do it over."

Ah, there we go, no more glare; it was now an expression of slight shock, melting into that coy smile again. Or wait, it's not as coy as it is warm.

"Fine. But I still win."

"How about we call it a tie."

A thoughtful look from the floofy haired one. He nodded, leaning in.

"A tie. I could live with that."

With those words spoken, he captured the ebony haired one's lip with his own. What a fun little challenge this had turned out to be.

**_- x -_**

**A/N**: Just another one-shot. Expect more of these. I'm on a GaiKaka kick, and this couple needs luvs.


End file.
